


Moon River

by fierycrimson



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierycrimson/pseuds/fierycrimson
Summary: An ocean of city lights laid beneath them as a bunch of constellations spread out above their heads, giving them a strange sensation of comfort. It was hard to catch a glimpse of the moon, but Jinyoung would consider what they had was enough.He was safe and sound.
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Kim Yonghee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Moon River

**Author's Note:**

> English is obviously not my first language but I tried my best. This was written almost a year ago during the time Numb was released and they had an interview about the story films where Jinyoung's words inspired me to write this. (Also I literally wrote this at 3 AM in the morning so my brain wasn't really functioning well.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Jinyoung sighed as the fresh cup of hot coffee in his hands sent a flood of warmth to his body. It was three in the morning and the temperature in this country had started to decrease following the arrival of winter. He hadn’t been getting any proper sleep for the past few days due to their tight schedule yet something was keeping him awake, so he went to practice alone and grew even more tired than before. Nonetheless, it was good enoughㅡbeing able to distract himself for a while.

He took a long sip of his drink as he stared into the darkness of Han River; long, wide, so beautifully intimidating with the moon and stars shining on it. One thing he was most pleased about living in this building, aside from the company of his best friends, was no other than the fascinating view it offered. Jinyoung simply found it comforting to gaze and observe how Seoul was never dead. It was always bright, always breathing lives for each one of its resident, almost as if it didn’t even have a space for you to take a short break, and keep urging you to fast forward although the ticking sound coming from the clock was suffocatingㅡbut it was okay because that was just how life is, anyway. Humans and their limits have no way out of it.

It had become Jinyoung's habit to spend some of his restless nights this way, but it was his first time hearing a door creaking open when he walked to put his empty cup to the sink. He stopped halfway to take a look.

“Jinyoung?”

There stood a sleepy Kim Yonghee, wearing olive green pajamas that were sizes too big for him. The clothes were so baggy that it made him look even smaller than he already was. Slowly but sure, his half-awake footsteps were leading him to approach Jinyoung while he rubbed one of his eyes with his fingers.

Jinyoung couldn’t help but to smile. _Cute_.

“Hey,” he softly greeted the slightly older one as he put his cup in the sink before turning his body around to face Yonghee. Jinyoung pushed aside the thought that he had to wash the dishes they left after a very late dinner because they were too tired to move. It could wait. “Why are you awake?” 

Yonghee yawned at his question before throwing him another one instead of answering, “Are you up practicing again, like usual?”

“Kind of,” he shook his head a little. “I couldn’t bring myself to sleep. Why are you here? Want me to pass your cereal or something?”

“Wanna see something interesting?”

“Huh?”

* * *

Jinyoung wasn’t so sure, how, why, and what had potentially brought both of them sitting side by side (or rather half-laying) on a chaise lounge on the rooftop. A thick blanket draped around their bodies and arms wrapped on each other. An ocean of city lights laid beneath them as a bunch of constellations spread out above their heads, giving them a strange sensation of comfort. It was hard to catch a glimpse of the moon, but Jinyoung would consider what they had was enough.

He was safe and sound.

“Are you really sure the others won’t find out?” Jinyoung asked as he blinked his eyes in confusion. Yonghee’s hand was under his head, making it his pillow even though the chair they were on was cottony enough without him doing thatㅡbut Jinyoung didn’t complain.

The latter raised one of his eyebrows before answering, “And what if they do, anyway?”

_Well, he had a point._

“Seunghun Hyung might freak out when he finds me missing.”

“He will understand.”

“Oh, whatever.”

A chuckle escaped Yonghee’s mouth. “You promised me something today, don’t you remember?”

It was no secret that Jinyoung, sometimes, had the memory of a goldfishㅡbut for certain, he was not expecting to forget things that instant when it had happened recently, either.

“What?” he frowned.

“Think harder.”

“Don’t talk in riddles,” Jinyoung snorted before pinching Yonghee's cheek affectionately. “That’s so not you. that’sㅡoh… you didn’t actually expect me to massage you, right?”

In fact, he might have promised Yonghee a massage on his back once they were home. It had been a hectic day and Jinyoung was never not passionate when it came to his work; including acting. But giving out his best means he has to throw Yonghee’s body to the lockers, realistically, which would leave Jinyoung with nothing but guilt and Yonghee agonizing in pain. He even thought he would never get the image out of his head forever as he admitted that his heart hurt doing it in front of the journalist.

“Bingo,” Yonghee’s smile widened. “Not exactly a massage, but I’ve missed being with you.”

“I’m sorry,” he said. “Still hurt?”

“Not really anymore,” Yonghee shook his head. “But, yeah, it hurts.”

Jinyoung encircled his arm around Yonghee’s waist, silently praying that he had no real bruises. The ones drawn all over his face were obviously the touch of make ups, but since his body was hidden under the clothes…

“I really am sorry,” Jinyoung repeated once again, this time while leaning closer to plant a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Stop being dramatic,” Yonghee said without pulling away as he sighed and pressed his forehead against Jinyoung’s.

“I'm not being dramatic, silly. I’m worried.”

“Okay, I'm sorry I made you worried.”

Jinyoung laughed.

“At least it’s all okay now,” he reached for Yonghee’s head to give it a genuine pat before ruffling the older’s hair playfully. “Thank you for working hard, Yonghee.”

“You, too,” Yonghee whispered softly. “Thank you for working hard. I know you’ve been up for several nights now, and I think you need to stop. Enjoy your time for a while instead of keep practicing.”

“Aye, captain.”

And with that, Jinyoung's problem of not being able to sleep was solved. Pretty simple.

(ㅡ _or_ he was just too whipped, he couldn’t tell.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Aya who beta read this for me!
> 
> Yongbae is a religion. <3


End file.
